The Big Four, Hogwarts days
by InfiniteShadowRealm
Summary: Not so good at summaries... The Big Four all get their acceptance letter to Hogwarts.
1. Receiving Letters

**This is probably done before, but here I am with another 'The Big four go to Hogwarts' story. Merida, Jack, Rapunzel and Hiccup will be eleven. Don't know if I'll add pairings, so…**

**O yes, before I forget: I DO NOT KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN MRS, MS AND THOSE TINGS. I know the one means married, one means not married and another one you could use for both, or something like that… I'm not sure so if I make a mistake tell me.**

**Also, English isn't my primary language, so there might be some mistakes. Sorry for that. **

**Last but not least, obviously, this is an AU-story and some of the characters might be OOC, but I try to prevent that. **

**Prologue is written in 1****st**** person, I'm not sure about the other chapters.**

Summary

...

...

...

...

...

I think I'm going to have to come back at this later…

Prologue, Receiving Letters

* * *

_Somewhere deep in a forest, in a high tower, lives a girl who dreamed of seeing the lights. A girl who dreamed of leaving her tower. A girl who dreamed of seeing the world. Someone with a dream._

* * *

_Rapunzel_

I slowly peeked over my chair at the mysterious bird. The little creature was staring at me from my windowsill. The bird had dropped a letter, but I hadn't found the courage yet to look at it. Who would sent me a letter?

Maybe it would be the best to wait until mother was home. She'd knew what to do, right? She'd be back in a few hours, so I could wait that long, I think. I stared at the little bird again. It didn't leave. Maybe it was waiting for me to open the letter? Or maybe not.

I sighed. If I couldn't gather enough courage to open a letter, I'd never get to see the lights. It is just a letter. How hard could it be.

The bird, an owl if I'm correct, stared at me with his big yellow eyes. I seemed nice and what could a simple letter do? In the end my curiosity overcame my fear.

I stood up and walked to the letter. ''_Mrs Rapunzel, Tallest tower in the Forest, Corona,'' _the envelope read. I took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Hogwarts, what a funny name and I really wonder what a Supreme Mugwump is… Maybe they'd explain it further on. Pascal peered with huge eyes at the letter. After staring, because I don't think he actually read it, he stared back at me, pointing his tail to the letter. I guess he wanted me to read on. He was currently yellow, like the bird eyes.

_Dear Mrs Rapunzel,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__.  
__Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
__Term begins on __1 September__. We await your owl by no later than __31 July__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I've been accepted for a school of witchcraft and wizardry!?

I've been accepted for a school of witchcraft and wizardry!?

I've been accepted. For a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

That. Sounds… Wonderful!

What if there are more people like me there? If I can find more people like me, Mother will see that the outside world is safe. She'd let me see the lights if she knew the world was safe. Maybe I could even find a real friend! That would be amazing. If there are more like me, no one would go after my hair, because there would be more, right?

''Pascal,'' I said smiling to the currently blue chameleon, ''we're going to Hogwarts!''

* * *

_Somewhere in the kingdom of Dunbroch another owl delivered a letter. This time to girl who didn't want to be a princess, a girl who wanted to have a life of her own. A girl who dreamed of changing her fate. Of creating her own destiny._

* * *

_Merida_

I was in a horrible mood. Ever since I turned ten, my mother kept going on and on about my duties as a princess. She controls every single day of my life. Every single thing about me had to be perfect. Argh. She even tried to make me stop with archery. I can't! I love archery, it is the thing I'm the best at. But according to my mother it isn't something a proper lady should do.

I miss the days that I could play around and have fun. These lessons, she keeps repeating them. Over and over again. And she never listens to a word a say. If she'd just listened once in a while.

I kept brushing Angus. My dad said that if I'm old enough and if I will take good care of him, I would be allowed to ride him. Right now both of us are too small. The past couple of weeks Angus is the only one who listens to me.

''Hey Buddy,'' I said to him, '' a few more years and I'll be able to ride you. I can't wait.'' It seemed like he had heard me because he gave a happy neigh.

''Merida where are you?'' a voice called out. My mother's voice, to be exact. ''Merida, a letter has arrived for you.''

I kept ignoring her. If she finds me, I would have to leave Angus, but I wasn't finished yet. I missed the time, when I was still little. No duties, no lessons. I could do what I wanted to do. When I was scared, I'd hide in my mother's arms.

''Merida, here you are.'' Queen Elinor said. So she had found me after all. ''A letter has arrived for you.''

I looked at the parchment in her hand. My mother handed me the letter before turning around to leave.

''Merida, I expect you to be in the Great Hall in a few moment,'' My mother said before she left the stables.

Guess I won't have a free day after all. I decided to read the letter.

''_Ms Merida DunBroch, Royal stables of the DunBroch castle, DunBroch_.'' I read out loud.

So that's how my mother knew where I was. But who would sent me letter, knowing I'd be here?

I decided to read on.

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__.  
__Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
__Term begins on __1 September__. We await your owl by no later than __31 July__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Apparently I had been accepted in some sort of a school. A school for witchcraft and wizardry. A place where my mother wouldn't control my life. A place where I can change my fate.

I looked at Angus and it seemed like he had guessed my thoughts. ''Angus,'' I said, '' I think I'm going to change my fate.''

* * *

_Somewhere in Berk, a boy dreamed to be more. To be a hero, like his father. He dreamed of slaying dragons, so that his father would be proud. So that his peers would become friends._

* * *

_Hiccup_

This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have dragons! Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.

Stubbornness is one of the only things I have in common with the others Vikings. But that's also where it ends. I'm small, smaller than de other children of my age. Every Viking is strong and muscular and I'm scrawny. All of the real Vikings think the same way, which I never understood.

I'm stuck making weapons. The other kids help with the Dragons. Their jobs are so much cooler. When I'm older I'm going to kill a dragon. Then they'll notice me. But for now I'm still stuck here, making weapons. Ass a Viking I should hate it, but for some reason I love it. I like creating stuff. I'm good at it. Another not-so-Vikingish-thing.

_**(A/N: I have no idea if Vikingish is a word…)**_

But today I have a free day. I could go to the forest, exploring. Another not so Vikingish hobby.

When I walked to the forest, I couldn't help to have the feeling someone was following me. But each time I turned around, there was no one.

I walked on. But whatever it was that was following me, kept following me. I turned around to see….

An owl. A small owl with a snow y white feathers.

''Great dragon slayer you're going to be one day, Hiccup,'' I said, ''While you're even afraid of an owl.''

The little owl stared at me with big blue eyes. That was the moment I noticed the letter. Who would sent an owl for a letter?

''_Mr Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Walking in the Woods, Berk.''_

All right, bit creepy, the letter is for me. Why would anyone send me a letter? Let's read the rest of it, it might be just another joke of Snotlout. Well would first had to learn how a pen worked, or the alphabet, for that matter.

_Dear Mr Horrendous Haddock the Third,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__.  
__Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
__Term begins on __1 September__. We await your owl by no later than __31 July__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

A school. Wow, just look at that list of equipment. Why would anyone give a broom? Do we have to clean the school?

''Maybe a new place is a good thing,'' I said, ''I mean, I've never heard of it, so I don't think there will be a lot of Vikings over there. What do you think?'' I asked the little owl, who seemed to ignore me. I just stared back.

''Yeah, '' I said, ''I should probably go there, don't you think?''

* * *

_Somewhere in Burgess, there was once a boy playing with his younger sister. A playful spirit, never seem to take life serious. He wanted to be seen, because no one ever noticed him. They'd prefer forgetting him. He wanted to protect his younger sister at all costs. And he did, but that's a story for another time…_

* * *

_Jack_

So far my little sister is the only one who doesn't think I'm some sort of a creep. She's adorable. The main reason why she thinks I'm normal, is because she's too little to understand why the rest of the village didn't like me.

Strange things tended to happen around me. One time it started to snow, in the middle of the summer! And of course they blamed me. Another time I was running away from some bullies and had ended up on a rooftop. I assumed it was the wind. But anyway I did get punished. But people really started to avoid me, when my hair started change colour. I used to have brown hair, like my sister, but for some unknown reason it turned white. My eyes also changed from their normal brown colour to blue…

Pippa is too young to realize this, she can hardly talk. Just a few words and some non-stop giggling. But she's a sweet kid.

I heard something knocking on the window. So I turned around to look. For some reason there was an owl sitting outside the window. All right, I've seen weirder stuff happening around me, so why not an owl. There's not much weird about that. Except maybe the fact he seems to have a letter with him. Weren't pigeons supposed to deliver letters?

So I started reading.

''_Mr Jackson ''Frost'' Overland, Room, Burgess''_

_Dear Mr Jackson ''Frost'' Overland,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__.  
__Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
__Term begins on __1 September__. We await your owl by no later than __31 July__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

A wizard? That would explain a lot. That must be why all these strange things would happen around me! There's a school filled with people like me! There are more people like me, I'm not alone anymore. If I could go to such school, I wouldn't be forgotten.

I grabbed the letter, as I rushed to my mum. ''Hey Pippa,'' I said, ''Guess what…''

* * *

_And that's how their story begins... With a letter_.

* * *

**So here's the prologue. I have some ideas especially around the fourth year, but I won't tell it yet!**

**Did any of you realize that Jack was the only one who thought he was a wizard? The rest had other explanations, or just didn't realize.**

**I don't know the pairing yet. **


	2. First meetings and revalations

**Gothel**

Gothel had been quite surprised when her little flower asked her to go to school. At first she was mad, beyond mad. More like furious. But slowly she realised something. What if there were more like her flower? Others with certain gifts. She had eternal youth and health, but she needed her flower. Every time her youth lasted shorter. If she wouldn't find a solution, and fast, she would have to use her flower every hour. Rapunzel looked at her with her biggest puppy eyes.

''Please mom,'' Rapunzel pleaded,'' I'm going to be perfectly fine. There are more people like me, maybe I can make some friends. Please mom. I really, really, really want to go. ''

Gothel sighed. She was facing a dilemma. If she would let her flower go, who knows what could happen. But if she wouldn't, she was going to have to deal with a mourning Rapunzel. And who knows what other kind of flowers would be out at that school. After all, who would want to miss such chance?

Gothel looked up when she realized Rapunzel was mumbling. Something about floating lights. Could she be talking about the starts?

''Rapunzel, stop the mumbling. You know how much I hate that.'' Gothel said,'' Fine, you can go to that school.''

Rapunzel immediately stopped mumbling. Her eyes lit up. ''Really?'' She asked.'' Thank you so so much. I love you.'' She ran forward to give her mother a hug.

''I love you more.''

''I love you most.''

After all, who wouldn't love a flower that gives you etenral youth?

**Merida**

I was currently standing in a place called Diagon alley. An older student from Hogwarts had brought me here. The professor who convinced my parents, couldn't make it. Her name was Tatiana, or as her friends called her 'Tooth.'* After hours and hours of talking I managed to convince my parents into letting my go to Hogwarts. The first problem was my dad: He did not believe in magic. No matter how much arguments I came up with. Apparently he also didn't believe me about the will-o'-the-wisps.

My mother on the other hand, did believe the magic part, but wouldn't let me go. Her younger brother had gone to Hogwarts and he told the most dangerous stories, about a hidden chamber, giant spiders, a forbidden forest and dementors. After that she refused to let any of her children go to that school.**

Took me awhile to convince them to let me go. Hogwarts was a castle after all and I'd be able to get to know people around my age. Luckily that was enough to convince them.

"Tooth" was trying to start a conservation with me. She seemed a bit like a lovey-dovey happy princess. She kept talking about fairy Nargles, whatever those things might be. They're extremely rare and hardly anyone pays attention the them, because no one sees them. Instead of listening, I paid attention to the stores. There was one called 'Weasleys'Wizard Wheezes,' and another 'Gringrotts.' Tooth had told, somewhere between the baby teeth and fairy Nargels, that it was the bank of wizards. It was the safest place, except Hogwarts perhaps. Everything seemed amazing. It reminded me at the markets in our kingdom. My mother wouldn't let me go often, but I enjoyed every second!

''Is something the matter.'' Tooth asked me worried. ''Maybe it's the Wrackspurts. You know they make your head go dizzy. I could always use my spectrespecs. I think Nargels and Wrackspurts might be working together. The evidence is clear…''

I swear if I have to hear one word thing about Nargles, Wrackspurts, or Spectrespecs I will shoot an arrow. I brought my bow for a reason. She's really happy and chatty about everything

''Hey Sheila,'' An Australian voice said. ''What've you done during summer?''

''Hello Bunny,'' Tooth said. ''Í've been working on my Spectrespecs. I think I might be able to see Nargles clearer as well!''

''You do realise Nargles don't exists, do you?''

''Just because you can't see something, doesn't have to mean it isn't real. Sometimes you just have to believe.'' Tooth replied calmly. _**(little bit of a movie reference) **_

Before I knew the two of them had started a discussion about the Nargles. They didn't notice me anymore, so I slowly sneaked off.

While I was walking through Diagon Alley, I noticed a girl. She had blond hair. Long blond hair. As a matter of fact, I couldn't see the end of it. She seemed in a bit of trouble while everyone was walking on her hair. She had gathered as much hair as possible, but three-quarters was still on the ground.

The poor lamb.

''Hey Blondie,'' I said, ''Do you need some help with the hair?''

*** I wanted to introduce some characters from ROTG. I made Toothiana in to Tatiana, because I can't imagine many parents calling their kid Toothiana. I did make her nickname Tooth.**

**** A brother for Elinor, any ideas?**

**I CAN ABSOLUTELY MOST DEFINITELY NOT WRITE ACCENTS!**

**I try my hardest, but I fail miserably at it. Sorry.**

**Don't worry, not the end of the chapter. Just a random note.**

**_  
Jack**

Well, my mother thought the letter was a joke.

''Jackson, you're really getting too old for this.'' My mum said to me. '' You've just turned eleven. There no such thing as magic, sweetie. If there was, why are there so many troubles? It would be amazing just to flip a wand and solve everything. I think someone send you a fake letter.''

I was a bit shocked. Why didn't see believe me?

''But what about all the strange things happening around me?'' I asked. ''Do you have a logical explanation for that?''

My mum looked worried and sighed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ''Jackson, there's something you must know. ''

When my mother calls me Jackson, I've done something wrong.

My mother was getting nervous. ''I don't know how I should tell you this. You have to know your father, sister and I love you very, very much.''

She took another breath.

''Before you say anything, hear me out. Jackson you're adopted. Your parents…''

''What do you mean?'' I asked. I knew exactly what it meant, I just couldn't believe what I heard. This is just a weird dream. Like dream-mum said, there no such thing as magic. I'm going to close my eyes, wake up and tell real-mum about my dream.

The only problem with my plan was that I knew I was awake.

''You're adopted Jack. Your father and I never meant to tell you. You're my sisters son, Lily.* She was a nice woman and she…''

''What happened with them?'' I asked. ''Who are they? Are they alive? Why haven't you told me?'' A thousand more questions fluttered in my mind.

''Sweetie, let me tell you the whole story.'' My mum continued. ''Magic is real. Your mother was a witch. She was a 'Muggleborn.' This means her parents were non-magical people. She went to Hogwarts as well. There she met your father. They fell in love, but their luck was short. There was a war raging across the magical land. Your mother and father were powerful allies of the 'Order of the Phoenix,' they were the Light-side. One time, they went too far and had to go into hiding. Lily was pregnant during that time. One of their friends was a spy for the enemy and betrayed them. Mortally wounded your mother saved you, but she died. You were left on the doorstep, with nothing but a small note explaining what had happened. Your father and I decided to raise you, not telling you this. Magic killed my sister, I just wanted to keep you safe. I should have told you Jack. I'm sorry.''

I was shocked. On the one hand I understand they wanted to keep me safe, but on the other hand I couldn't believe they hadn't told me. I was adopted and a wizard…

I wonder, can my life get any stranger? Before I know, I'll be following magical lights, riding dragons or singing to magical hair.

Short, I know. I've been busy lately. Better than nothing.

As for the reviews, faves and follows: THANK YOU

So far: Merricup and Jackunzel: 3

Other pairings: 0

***Little bit of a Harry Potter mention. Jack's mother is a nice version of Petunia. Jack birth-mother is Lily, just because I'm horrible in names. If anyone knows a name for Jack's adoption parents, please share it/them. Also a name for Jack's birth-father, I don't want to use James, so if anyone knows a better one, tell me!**


	3. Hiccup

_**AN: Sorry it took so long. My computer somehow swallowed my story... Sorry. **_

_**For those who followed and/or faved: THANK YOU! I hadn't thought anyone would actually like it! Review responses are at the bottom **_

_**Have fun! (I don't like this version, but I lost the other. Somehow this chapter seems to hate me. It also swallowed my list of ideas and different plot lines… Help! Postings will take a bit longer without them.)**_

_**REALLY IMPRORTANT: I changed the first chapter a bit. I changed it a few minutes before I posted the second chapter, but I forgot to tell you! Sorry… Mostly Jack's part has changed…**_

**_Sorry for the shortness_**

Hiccup

I decided to find out if the letter was real. I still think this is some kind of a joke from Snotlout. Only the truest and noblest of all Vikings, the ones that will achieve much, get those letters. The Vikings are some long lost relatives of a few noble houses. Since magic has, more or less, died in these areas, only a few individuals are meant to be wizards. Magic hasn't really died out, but for some reason it seems like there isn't enough magic. It generally skips a generation of three, sometimes two and rarely none. Once the magic skips over six generations, there will most likely no magic left in the certain families.

Becoming a powerful wizard is one of the highest available in our Viking ranks. Sometimes even higher than the chief himself. I believe my great, great, great, great-grandfather was one, although I am not sure about the numer of 'greats'. That's how my family became the chiefs of our tribe. It's not unusual for a wizard to take over a tribe, but there hasn't been one in generations…

_**((((A/N Hardly know anything about Hiccups ancestors, so I mad it up!))))**_

I'm pretty sure I'm not some kind of wizard. With all the bullying I'm sure that if I _had _magic, I would _use _it. Or that it would somehow help me.

But maybe I shouldn't say anything. What if it really is a joke? Everyone will laugh at me for believing it. It would be best if I just burned the thing…

**#~I~**(… . …)~~…-*~~.~~*-…~~(… . …)**~I~#**

While I turned around to leave to forest, I noticed the small owl: It was still staring at me with eyes that said 'I'm waiting.'

''What?'' I asked. ''I still believe it is a joke. Sorry you had to go to all the trouble of delivering 'My acceptance letter to Hogwarts.'"

I tried stroking his head but as if he was offended, he flew away.

"Now even the owl hates me.."

I sighed. I really should stop talking to myself, but there aren't a lot of people who want to listen to me. When I don't say a lot of people I actually mean no one. Except Gobber perhaps.

I kept walking, buried deep in thoughts, so I didn't notice something was going on down the village until I arrived. At first I panicked, when I saw the fires. But when I looked again I saw some people DANCING around it. Everyone seemed cheery and happy.

Jep. Definitely something was going on.

Now I was starting to get curious.

What in the world was going on…

I tried stopping the person who was rushing past me.

"Wait. What's going… Could you please stop!"

Another try.

"What's all this about?"

Apparently everyone was too busy to even notice me…

"It such wonderful news, isn't it." Some woman said to her friends.

"I expected the boy from Jorgenson and the girl from Hofferson."

"The twins and the boy of Ingerman however were unexpected." Said another.

"Everyone thought the magical blood line had died out."

"Such wonderful news!"

Wait a second, if Snotlout has magic and I got a letter from Hogwarts, doesn't that mean I wasn't a joke? According the women's gossip, Astrid, Fishleggs, Snotlout, Ruffnut* and Tuffnut* have magic. Did they get a letter as well?

_**(*NO idea if I wrote their names correct. Internet is currently not working and I'll probably forget to look it up once it's back.) **_

Maybe I should tell my dad about the letter.

Step one, finding my dad, has succeeded. He had just finished the meeting with his council. Step two however was a whole lot harder: 'Getting my dad to listen to me.'

"Dad," I started, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

**#~I~**(… . …)~~…-*~~.~~*-…~~(… . …)**~I~#**

((((I know, I'm mean. I'll skip the part in which Hiccup explains his father about his magic. Why? It was really hard to write and I kinda forget how I said certain things. I tried, but it was horrible… I think I'll try to write in sometimes during the future)

_POV Change_

Stoick was confused.

How could Hiccup be a wizard? He had never shown any sign. What worried him was the sorting. Vikings were known for their bravery and therefore were always put in Gryffindor. But Hiccup however, seemed more like a Ravenclaw, or maybe a Hufflepuf. Hiccup never really showed any signs of being a Viking. He was constantly challenging Vikings traditions.

''Dad,'' Hiccup said, ''Everything all right?''

''Yes everthing is fine.'' He replied. ''Just thinking.''

''Okay.''

An awkward silence fell. Both of them stared at each other without saying a word.

''So,'' Stoick said, ''Á wizard.''

''Yeah, a wizard.''

Another silence fell.

''Dad,'' Hiccup started. ''I need certain books and other stuff for school. Do you know where to get them?''

Finally, something he knew how to answer on.

''Yes,'' Stoick replied rather enthusiastic. ''Our ancestors have kept records of a place called Diagon alley.''

''I can get all of my school stuff there?''

''I believe so.''

**#~I~**(… . …)~~…-*~~.~~*-…~~(… . …)**~I~#**

_Back to Hiccup POV_

I had arrived at Diagon Alley. I was on my own.

My dad promised to come with me, but a dragon raid started out of nowhere and he'd stayed behind, fearing another attack. Therefor I was on my own. Well, he'd sent me along with Astrid and the others, but they sort of forgot me at Ollivanders. After they got their wands, they left me. After a wand choose me, there were nowhere in sight.

I didn't mind. There were many interesting things to see. The people were different. Most of them wore robes, but there were exceptions. For example the girl with the blond hair. It was pretty long.

And with that I mean it was all over the streets. People kept stepping on it. She seemed a bit troubled so I decided to help her. Before I even got close another girl came out of nowhere and helped her out. It seemed as if they knew each other, seeing the blonds reaction.

The shopping went well. Soon all I had to find was a pet. It wasn't required but wanted one.

The letter said owl, cats and toads were allowed. I'm not that much of a fan of toads so it would have to be a cat or an owl. I was too deep in thoughts to notice the boy, before I bumped into him.

''Sorry,'' I said.

''It's okay,'' The boy replied. ''What's your name?''

"'I'm Hiccup.'' I replied.'' And you?''

''Odd name,'' The boy said. ''My name is Jack. Jack Frost.''

The ones who voted for the pairings chose all the same!

Jackunzel and Merricup Votes; IV

Others: Zero

Review + Reactions (I summarized it a bit) :

shandaws99 :  
Probably next Chapter!

Mariana Espiritu  
If I would tell you, It would spoil the story!

You'll just have to wait and see (or read.)  
Maybe you'll know next chapter, or maybe not :P

English is fine with me! Spanish (I think it is Spanish) will be harder and I kinda understood the French.

Marianna Dragonslayer  
Good luck with your dragon… And thank for taking the time to review!

Eymy and Rychan6:  
Hope to keep things interesting!

Guest:  
Glad you noticed!

Other Guests eveetrainer96 and . :  
So far the pairings will be Jackunzel and Merricup

Princess MuffinHead  
I will!

Isabelle-1000005  
I will most definitely consider Peter. I'm so glad you liked.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE NICE REVIEWS, FAVES, FOLLOWS OR THE FACT YOU READ IT!


	4. Not a full Chapter, sorry

_Hogwarts Express_

_**Sorry. I really don't have the time to write more. My apologise. I will try to post more as soon as possible, but I do not have the time… Again my apologise. **_

_**It's not much this, but better than nothing, I hope!**_

_Rapunzel_

Even though I was scared at first when I got lost in Diagon Alley, I am now happy At first I was so scared. Everything was so weird and I couldn't find Mother. Everyone was stepping on my hair. But luckily Merida came and help me. I thought it was nice of her.

Mother found me soon after. She was mad, at first, but when she saw I had made a friend, she wasn't really mad. I'm happy, not because I got lost, but because I now knew another student: Merida. She was going to Hogwarts just as me and on top of that in the same year! Merida had told me a lot about Hogwarts. She knew already so much. Apparently there were four different houses. Gryffindor was for the brave ones, Ravenclaw for the smart ones, Slytherin for the evil ones and Hufflepuff for the caring. At least that's how she'd explained. Merida didn't know a lot about Quidditch. It was played on brooms and each house had its own team, but that was all.

I was really curious. I wanted to know more about the different houses. How would we get sorted? Would you be able to change houses, if you didn't like yours? Would you have to fill in a test? Filling in a test would be rather unfair, since me and Merida didn't know an awful lot about the magical world. Merida more than me… That would mean we wouldn't come in the same house. I really don't want to lose my first school friend.

''Rapunzel, '' Mother asked, for the third time this morning, ''do you have all of your things?''

''Yes mother. I have.'' I replied. Luckily mother, me and Merida finished our shopping together, soon after we met. I even tried some Butterbeer!

''Where did you and that girl agreed on meeting? Merida was her name, I believe?'' she asked.

'King's cross station.'' I replied

Another advantage. Now I wouldn't have to go all by myself. Surely someone would have told Merida how to get on platform 9 ¾. Mother had been stubborn and refused help from school. She insisted on going together to Diagon Alley. It was really nice. I even got my wand: it had unicorn hair in it and it bonds with its first owner. Merida has one with Veela hair. They tend to be a little temperamental, which sounds exactly like her. Both of our wands are 11 inches.*

Merida had one made of spruce. It was a difficult wood, especially when you're a nervous person. It's perfect match is a bold spell caster with sense of humour. The wand is therefore loyal to its owner, but dangerous in fumbling fingers. They tend to have a will of their own. Mine was made of ash. Best suited for a ash wand are wizards or witches who are determined. Also they can be a bit stubborn and courageous, but never crass or arrogant. The wand works extremely combined with unicorn hair.

I think my wand fits me. I haven't told my mother yet, but I really want to see the floating lights. And I'm sure someday I will.

''Come on, Flower,'' Mother said. ''We better get going, otherwise we might miss the train.''

_((Small Time Skip))_

King's cross station was crowded with Wizards and Witches.

**I latterly stopped writing in the middle of a sentence… Horrible, isn't it?**


End file.
